When Worlds Collide
by mike2324232
Summary: (AU) Kate, Reynie, Sticky, and Constance are demigods who are sent to different camps. Leo, Jason, Piper are sent to wilderness school with Kate and Reynie. When Reynie, Kate, Leo, Jason, and Piper arrive at camp half-blood they receive a terrible quest that must be completed or Percy will DIE, but will this reunite them with Sticky and Constance?


**Chapter 1: The incident in the woods**

**Reynie**

Something was off about Jason, Reynie could feel it. But he had no idea what. It had been roughly 4 years since he, Kate, Sticky, and Constance had saved the people of Stonetown (and quite possibly the world) from Mr. Curtain and Reynie knew that he would never have an adventure like that again. He and Kate had been lucky enough to stay together when they were sent through the foster system. Home after home they ran again and again until finally they were sent to wilderness school and that was only because no one could find a way to make them stay. They had lost track of Sticky and Constance who had been transferred into areas more in the west of the United States. Reynie looked at Kate he knew it would be a while before they ever saw Sticky and Constance again. But he had to focus on what was happening now. They were almost to their destination, and Reynie fiddled with his satchel (which he had an entire set of maps and books inside of) and dug out a map that he had brought of the forest. He pulled out the list of items they needed to find. Finally the bus came to a stop, and the teens got into their teams. Reynie was teamed up with Piper and Kate, after gathering together they had decided to let Reynie take the lead on the search, because he knew what they were looking for. Kate had her bucket, and Piper had her backpack. And together the three of them set off into the woods, knowing that they would find most of the items before anyone else.

"Alright, Reynie what's the first item we need?" Kate asked him.

"It's a flower called a poisonous rose, it is found only in this forest." Reynie said.

"Where would we find that? And how are we going to grab it?" Piper asked.

"Kate did you bring your gloves?" Reynie asked.

"Of course." Kate said taking her gloves out of her bucket.

"Ok there it is." Reynie said pointing to a small red flower.

Hours later they had collected almost every single item but one, this one item was located in the center of the forest. Reynie, Kate, and Piper entered the center glade to find that Jason, Dylan, and Leo had already grabbed the final item, a small flute that the coach had hidden, and were about to walk away with it.

"They got the item! Someone do something!" Reynie said.

"Drop it!" Piper yelled. This had more effect then she appeared to have intended because instead of making just Dylan drop the flute, she made everybody but Reynie and Kate drop what they were carrying.

Before Dylan could pick up the flute again, Kate used a makeshift grappling hook (Made from some rope and a large fishing hook) to snag the flute, and she began to run.

"Run for it!" She yelled.

About halfway back to the coach they were met by Dylan, Jason, and Leo. Suddenly walls of vines grew all around every single one of them. And Dylan was gone, and in his place was a creature made of pure vines that seemed to be able to spawn miniature creatures. Kate pulled out her Swiss army knife, and brandished it at the vine monster. It laughed and advanced. Then something unexpected happened, Jason pulled a small gold coin from his pocket, flipped it and it turned into a sword. Jason, not knowing what he was doing, charged the monster. He slashed at every single vine, yet they kept growing back. Finally once they thought they were not going to get out, a strange looking creature ran into the clearing and started fighting the monster. It was coach hedge holding a club, and the strangest thing was he had goat legs. _Ok that's weird_ Reynie thought.

"The extraction team should be here soon!" He yelled between swings.

"The what?" Kate said.

"Don't have time to explain!" The coach yelled.

Then the question was answered, flying through the air and landing in the clearing was a chariot pulled by what looked like a winged horse, a Pegasus.

"Run to the clearing!" The coach yelled.

The five teens did as he said, and when they did they saw that there were more creatures that seemed to be made of vines. In the chariot two people armed with swords were slashing at them to keep them away from the chariot. The first was a girl with blonde hair, and she was wielding a dagger which she had just stabbed into the eye of one of the monsters. The boy had black hair, blue eyes, and was wielding a strange glowing blue sword. Both were wearing orange camp t-shirts that said **Camp Half-blood**.

"GET IN!" The girl yelled.

"Annabeth can we fit five more?" The boy asked.

"We have to try." The girl, Annabeth, said.

The five climbed into the chariot, with only a few problems getting in. But they knew getting out would be difficult. And that was before the living storms arrived. They were flying away in the chariot and Annabeth started to explain that they were all demigods, half god, and half mortal. She continued to explain that many demigods had ADHD or dyslexia.

"But I don't have either of those." Reynie pointed out.

"Strange, most have something like that? Do you have any fears?" Annabeth asked.

"Spiders." Reynie replied.

"Hmm I wonder…" She started.

And then the storm spirits attacked. There were only a few at first, and then there were ten of them. And as if to prove they were helping the vine people, a bunch of vines shot up from the ground, and we saw that the vine people were down there. _Great stuck between vines and storms._ Reynie thought.

"We can't fight them all, maybe we'll be safe in camp." Annabeth said.

"One problem, we can't get to camp with them on our tail." The boy said pointing at the spirits.

Jason, seeming to solve the problem on his own, flipped a coin, and his coin turned into a sword in midair, he caught it and then he stepped off the chariot. They looked after him and he somehow was manipulating the wind to hold him up. He flew to the nearest storm spirit and slashed it to pieces, he did the same until there were none left, and then he landed back in the chariot.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth asked.

"I have no idea." Jason said.

"He has always had that kind of ability." Piper explained.

"Hmm interesting." Annabeth said.

More vines shot through the clouds.

"Annabeth take the reins!" The boy yelled.

"Percy! What are you doing?" Annabeth said taking the reins.

"Something crazy." Percy said.

And suddenly there was a black Pegasus flying next to them. Percy got onto him, and started leading the vine monsters away. After he was a ways away the vines shot up, and caught him. They dragged him and the Pegasus away from the clouds. And they took him away. Annabeth seemed to be fighting back tears. Then she landed them in camp. They were met by a centaur who seemed to be distressed that Percy was gone.

"Annabeth! Where's Percy?" He asked.

"I don't know Chiron, these strange vine monsters grabbed him." Annabeth replied, clearing holding back tears.

"These are the five you were sent to recover?" Chiron asked.

"Yes." Annabeth replied, regaining her composure.

"Good, now we have much to discuss, but before we do I would like to say welcome to camp half-blood." He said to the five confused teens.


End file.
